A Gift For You - lemon oneshot
by annieplus7
Summary: Cana had been teasing Levy about missing Gajeel while he is away on a mission with Pantherlily. But when Levy receives an unmarked gift, she tries to come to come to terms with the contents.


**NSFW**

 **I REPEAT:**

 **NOT SAFE FOR WORK**

 **CONTENT IN THIS WORK IS NOT SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN.**

* * *

Cana had crossed the line.

Levy could handle her booze-addled brain spewing racy innuendos, she could tolerate the occasional grope from behind, but she had crossed a line.

She stared at the little box on her kitchen counter. It was rather ordinary in size, just as big as her palm. Rather cute with its silver paper and white bow. But she had opened it and seen what was within.

Levy had made the mistake of drinking with Cana one night. Nothing too heavy, competitive, or past what she was comfortable with. But once the alcohol broke down her walls, not much kept her from talking about what was on her mind.

Iron, to be exact. She missed Gajeel. She had spent weeks away from him and she was at the point where she became too depressing to be around. It was just a mission, but one faraway. She would have gone with him had she not already been on her own mission. By the time she had finished, he left a note on her bed as a good bye.

She still had that note too, propped on her nightstand for her to see.

"Stupid Gajeel," she muttered, still staring at the box.

Her mind tried to rationalize the item within the packaging. Cana had good, if not carnal, intentions when giving it to her. She had been discreet enough to deliver it to their home, instead of giving it to her in public. Even disguised it as a present.

Levy wasn't sure how to proceed from there. She wanted to give it back, but didn't want to hurt Cana's feelings, or make anyone else think she was a prude. Levy was just a private person.

She approached the counter and removed the tiny lid, staring at the item nestled in soft paper. It had taken her a moment to figure out what it was, at first.

It was cylindrical in shape, rounded on one end and flat on the other, and slightly longer than one of her fingers. It was coated in a shiny black gloss with a soft-touch button on the flat end. She picked it up, weighing it in her fingers. She pushed the button with her thumb once and the device vibrated lightly. She clicked the button again and the vibrating increased dramatically. Another click, and it shut off.

She placed it back in the box, securing the lid over it in case someone were to see her. Levy didn't need a vibrator. What she needed was Gajeel.

* * *

The week Gajeel had promised to return came and went. And the nights Levy spent alone grew colder and lonelier.

She had received a message from him through Mira saying he would be back soon, but no time or date. She knew he wasn't so articulate when it came to messages and the like. It just wasn't his style.

So she had gone home to wait. She stood in their empty house and crossed her arms over her chest, considering a glass of wine and a book.

She retrieved both after a bath; her glass a little fuller than normal and her book a little more erotic than usual. She pulled one of Gajeel's shirts from the closet, pressing it to her face and inhaling his scent. Her heart twisted painfully; it still smelt like him.

She pulled the fabric over her head, letting it drape past her hips. She didn't bother to wear anything else; she was alone.

She snuggled down into the blankets on her side of the bed, farthest from the door. She took a long draw from her wine glass and sat back against her pillow with her open book against her legs.

* * *

A substantial amount of time and wine had passed before Levy was tired of reading. On her third glass of wine, the words on the pages began to shift out of focus and anything she could read was sinfully detailed.

At some point, she had tossed the book aside and had her hand in her nightstand drawer. The wine in her system made her curious and more open about Cana's little device.

She rescued it from her cluttered drawer, running her fingers along the smooth surface.

Her thoughts drifted to her dragon slayer, and then to the clock. She doubted he would be home at this hour, so she relaxed, lying flat across their bed on her back, propping her knee up.

She allowed her imagination to take the shape of her Iron Mage, trailing her hand up her abdomen and brush against her breast. She circled her hardening nipple with light fingers, pinching the taut flesh. He was always gentle with her, almost apologetically.

She clicked the button to the vibrator and stroked the inside of her thigh with its smooth, reverberating surface. It felt good enough to continue, so she passed it through the moist folds of her womanhood. When the vibrations reached her clitoris, she gasped at the wild sensitivity.

She pressed it more firmly, rubbing it against herself. Her hips rolled with her tempo, growing more impatient. Tentively, she pushed the rounded end of the vibrator against her entrance, slipping it inside until she felt her fingers.

It felt nice, but the vibrations were diminished and weak. She recalled the second setting, and clicked the button.

Her head fell back to the mattress as the vibrant pulses brought her closer to her climax. Her body craved more and so she turned over to her front, lifting her hips over her knees as though he would enter her from behind.

She whispered his name multiple times, moaning into the thick blankets as she thrusted the toy more rapidly into her quivering tunnel.

The distinct sound of a door slamming caught her attention and she bolted upright. She heard the heavy footfalls of someone coming up the stairs and she reacted quickly, fumbling with the vibrator to shut it off and throwing it in her nightstand drawer.

She jerked the edge of her shirt down to cover herself as she slipped under the blankets. Now if only she knew where she had thrown her book...

Gajeel's form filled the door frame to their bedroom, the light of Levy's bedside lamp illuminating his dark features. He wore a tired expression and heaved a sigh, tilting one brow at her; he should have expected to find her still up.

Levy clapped a hand to her cheek, using the rush of cold in her fingers to hide the deep flush she knew would give her away. She already knew she looked guilty.

He dropped his bags and peeled his shirt off, kicking his boots towards the closet. He shuffled to the bed in silence, flopping onto the mattress face-first. Levy gave a slight squeak of surprise when his arm shot out around her hips and pulled her into a tight embrace against his chest.

He nuzzled her hair, the heat of his breath scorching her skin and sending a shiver down her spine. He chuckled at her reaction.

His hand trailed down her side to rest on her hip and while he was not requesting anything further than that, Levy instinctually ground her bottom into his groin, still painfully aroused from earlier.

He gripped her hip tightly and reciprocated the gyrating movement. His other hand shifted under her, traveling up her shirt to cup her breast. She arched her neck when the rough pads of his fingers teased her.

Her breathing had become ragged and he moved over her, pushing her to crouch over hands and knees.

She could feel his heavy length press against her inner-thigh, pushing her legs apart with his knees. One hand snaked around her hip until he combed his fingers through silken flesh.

He chuckled darkly, "I see you've been putting my gift to good use."

Levy would have paused if he hadn't taken that exact moment to plunge his full length into her, making her gasp.

So it wasn't from Cana, after all.

* * *

 **BONUS** :

Pantherlily had come home from running errands for Levy the next morning.

He had brought a package addressed to Levy in from the doorstep, and set it on the counter. It was very light, but she had most likely requested a book and he took it upon himself to open it for her.

He slid one claw over the adhesive tape and folded back the soft paper inside.

But what he lifted out was not literature of any kind.

"Uh...Levy?!" he called.

She flounced into the kitchen at the sound of her name and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw what it was Lily held up.

A pair of lace panties adorned with satin bows and ruffles dangled from his fingers.

" _Gajeel, you stupid_!"


End file.
